a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to integrated photonic semiconductor devices.
b. Background of Invention
The use of both photonic devices in high-speed switching and transceiver devices in data communications are but a few examples that highlight the advantages of processing both optical and electrical signals within a single integrated device. For example, an integrated photonic device may include both photodetector and CMOS type devices that may be fabricated on a single silicon substrate. However, during the fabrication process, certain processes, while benefiting or being necessary for the formation and/or operation of one type of device (e.g., CMOS FET), may be detrimental to the formation and/or operation of the other type of device (e.g., Photodetector).
It may therefore, among other things, be advantageous to maintain, within an integrated photonic device, the integrity of both photonic and non-photonic type devices during fabrication processes.